


My Little Minion

by IWriteSinsAndTragedies, taineedstochill



Series: The Grumiverse [1]
Category: Despicable Me (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Don't read, Gru and his minion have fun, M/M, Minion Shit Kink, NSFW, Scat kink, Shit, Shit Rape, Smut, minion porn, specialshitday, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSinsAndTragedies/pseuds/IWriteSinsAndTragedies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/taineedstochill/pseuds/taineedstochill
Summary: "Are you ready, Bob?"He smiled at the shit-covered minion."God can't save you now."
Relationships: Felonius Gru/The Minions
Series: The Grumiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897570
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	My Little Minion

“Bob!” Gru shouted. “It’s time!”

Bob the minion trembled in fear at what was to come. It was the second thursday of the month - Gru’s special shit day. 

“I’m waiting!”

He winced and started to hop downstairs into Gru’s special shit dungeon. His asshole was still aching from the previous session - and his stomach, full to the brim with shit, was absolutely aching.

Gru stopped him from shitting for an entire week before this day, and he felt stuffed. Bob had to clench his asshole so tight just to prevent any shit from spilling out (not that Gru complained, he loved seeing shit fall out of his ass). 

Bob arrived at the door, anxiously hopping from one foot to the other. 

“Banana,” he said in greeting.

Gru opened the door fully naked, with an erection standing tall at 13.7” - big enough to rival Lucy’s fat fucking dong. 

“Hello, Bob. Are you ready for my special shit day? I hope you’ve been saving up all your sexy shit for me, baby.”

Bob shook at the statement, tilting his head downwards to avoid showing his newly reddened cheeks. He’d never admit it, but the idea of Gru’s special shit day made his dick twitch in excitement. 

“There’s no time to waste.” Gru led Bob inside, unclasping the buttons on his overalls. “Bend over the couch, darling. Let The Grumer see your special shit hole.”

Bob let out an accidental moan - he loved hearing Gru compliment his asshole. He bent over further, using his tiny minion hands to spread his cheeks.

He stared at him in lust. “Now push, baby.”

Bob knew what was coming next.

Gru came in a little, and gently shoved his nose inside of Bob’s special shit hole. He let out a large groan, and took a sniff, eyes closed in pleasure. “Oh Bob, push for The Grumer.”

He kept pushing, unleashing the shit he’d kept inside him for ages. It just kept coming - there was now shit all over Gru’s face, but he kept thrusting his nose in and out. 

“Fuck, Bob,” Gru moaned. “Your shit tastes so good. Push a little more for The Grumer, okay?”

Bob complied, and kept squeezing, until every last drop of his special shit was gone. Gru took out his nose, and began furiously thrusting his giant cock into the now empty asshole. 

He grabbed Bob’s arms and lifted him up, so he was horizontally impaled on Gru’s dick. 

“Yeah, baby. Just like that.”

Soon they were both covered in shit, which was how Gru liked it. He came with a shriek, painting Bob’s body a mixture of white and brown. 

It was all over.

Well, until the next Special Shit Day.


End file.
